


The Universe Is On Our Side (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Sitúate en un mundo en el que si no encuentras a tu alma gemela para cuando cumples 18 años, mueres. El cumpleaños de Merlín se acerca rápidamente y todavía no ha encontrado a su alma gemela. Se está preparando para lo peor, pero cuando el reloj marca la medianoche de la noche de su cumpleaños, el universo le sorprende.





	The Universe Is On Our Side (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Universe Is On Our Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802860) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Merlín siempre ha sabido que su tiempo podría ser limitado. Era algo que les habían enseñado desde el principio, si no encontrabas a tu alma gemela antes de cumplir 18 años, morirías. Agrega mucho estrés a las personas que encuentran a sus almas gemelas. Merlín trató de apartarlo cuando era un niño. Todavía tenía mucho tiempo. No podía esperar encontrar a su alma gemela cuando tenía seis años.

Pero ahora su cumpleaños se acerca rápidamente y Merlín ... bueno, todavía está sin su alma gemela. Merlín cree que todo es una tontería si es honesto. Que alguien muera en su cumpleaños solo porque no ha encontrado "al único" es simplemente ridículo. Además, eso es condenar a otra persona a morir. Si muere mañana, eso significa que en algún lugar de la línea temporal, quien sea su alma gemela, morirá. O ya podría haber muerto por todo lo que sabe.

"Oh, cariño", dice su madre con tristeza. Se sienta a su lado y toma sus manos entre las suyas. "Estoy segura de que todo funcionará".

Así es ella, siempre tratando de tener esperanza. Hace todo lo posible para sonreír. No quiere decirle que cree que las posibilidades de que encuentre a su alma gemela en las próximas doce horas son escasas. Tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse.

"Me voy a dar un paseo", le dice. "Volveré para la cena".

"Será mejor que estés", dice ella. "Voy a hacer tu favorita".

Merlín le besa la mejilla, antes de levantarse. No sabe a dónde va. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire. Se encuentra de pie fuera de la casa Pendragon. Sabe que no están allí. Uther les había hecho mudarse hacía meses. Arturo se había acercado a él justo antes de irse para despedirse. No se veía feliz. Le había dicho a Merlín que le llamaría e intentaría venir a visitarle una vez que las cosas se resolvieran. Eso no ha pasado todavía.

Merlín desea que estuviera aquí. Si va a morir, al menos debería poder ver a su mejor amigo una última vez. Sabe que Arturo estará enfadado con él por no llamar, pero es mejor así. Arturo no debería tener que verle irse así.

Está a punto de alejarse cuando la puerta se abre. Su corazón salta, mientras la esperanza gira a través de él. Pero en lugar de ver la familiar cabeza rubia de Arturo, se encuentra con el pelo negro azabache.

"¿Merlín?" Morgana dice, sonando sorprendida de verle. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Solo paseando", le dice Merlín. "Supongo que mis pies me trajeron aquí por costumbre".

"Le echas de menos", dice Morgana. "También te extraña, ¿sabes?"

"¿Como está?"

"Bien. Se está acomodando en su nueva escuela. Todavía creo que es una mierda que Uther le haya hecho mudarse en su último año, pero el hombre nunca me escucha. Pero Arthur está bien. Sé que desearía estar aquí sin embargo. Tendrás que ir de visita ".

Merlín traga densamente, "Me encantaría. Simplemente no creo que vaya a estar cerca el tiempo suficiente para pasarme por allí ".

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?", Le pregunta Morgana. "¿Por qué no ...?" Se detiene y se lleva una mano a la boca, sus ojos se abren en shock. "¡Tu cumpleaños! Pero Uther dijo ..."

Merlín frunce el ceño, "¿Qué dijo Uther?"

Morgana sacude la cabeza. Se ve repentinamente enfadada, "Ese bastardo. Lo sabía. Solo espera, Merlín. Arreglaré esto ".

Está corriendo por la calle antes de que Merlín pueda preguntarle qué planea arreglar.

Merlín pasa el resto del día con sus amigos y su madre. Intenta divertirse en la cena, mientras todos hablan y se ríen. Cualquier otro día sería perfecto, pero ahora mismo hace que Merlín esté triste. No quiere tener que decirles adiós. No a Gwaine o Gaius o Gwen. Especialmente no a su madre.

Pero sabe que va a tener que decir algo. La medianoche está a poco más de una hora. Lo han estado postergando demasiado tiempo. No quiere dejar este mundo con arrepentimientos.

Se levanta y mira a sus amigos y familiares. Todos sus ojos se posan en él.

"Tomo de las tristes miradas de vuestras caras que sabéis lo que voy a decir", dice Merlín. Intenta hacer que su tono sea ligero, no queriendo que le vean quebrarse. "Desearía no tener que hacerlo, pero no puedo irme sin dejar que todos sepáis cuánto os quiero. Sí, incluso a ti, Gwaine." Le guiña un ojo a Gwaine que pone los ojos en blanco. "Solo quiero agradeceros por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Todos habéis mejorado mi vida al estar en ella. Ahora, tomemos un trago más y quitemos el abrazo del camino ".

Una vez que termina, su madre le atrae para un fuerte abrazo. Puede sentirla llorar mientras entierra su cara en su camisa. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella y oculta su cara en su cuello. No va a llorar. Ahora no. Tiene que ser fuerte. Por ella.

"Oh, Merlín. Lamento mucho que esto esté pasando, cariño ".

"Lo sé", le dice Merlín. "Sé que querías tener esperanza".

"Sólo desearía que Arturo estuviera aquí", suspira. "Sé que querría verte".

"Todo esto habría sido más fácil si ese imbécil hubiera sido mi alma gemela".

Ella acaricia su mejilla con una sonrisa triste, "Lo sé. Tal vez el universo te sorprenda. Todavía tienes otra hora."

Merlín sacude la cabeza: "Las cosas no se resuelven así. Esta bien. Estaré ... "Comienza a decir que estará bien. Pero ambos saben que sería una mentira. "Debería irme."

"¿Tienes que hacerlo? ¿No puedes quedarte aquí? "

"No puedo", le dice Merlín. "No puedo hacer que me veas morir, mamá. Pero sabes dónde estaré ".

"Donde las estrellas brillan más".

"Donde las estrellas brillan más", repite.

Esta es su colina favorita en Camelot. Es el lugar donde se puede ver perfectamente el cielo nocturno. Solía venir aquí con su madre cuando era un niño y luego con Arturo a medida que crecía. Escondían el whisky de Uther y venían a beber y hablar. Algunos de los momentos favoritos de Merlín están aquí. Y si está a punto de morir, quiere hacerlo en algún lugar que ame.

Merlín mira al cielo. Sabe que su tiempo está por terminar, pero no puede mirar la cuenta regresiva en su teléfono. Aún no. Solo necesita otro momento para apreciar la vista frente a él. Sabe que será la última vez que vea esto. Ver las estrellas, la luna y sentir el viento soplando a través de su pelo.

Finalmente mira hacia abajo y siente que su garganta se cierra. 15 segundos hasta la medianoche. Hasta que se vaya. Tiene un momento para preguntarse si le dolerá.

La cuenta regresiva llega a cinco y cierra los ojos, preparándose para su final. Pero entonces no pasa nada, excepto el pitido de su reloj cuando el reloj marca la medianoche.

Oye pasos fuertes cerca y abre los ojos. Arturo está ahí, frente a él. Sus manos están sobre sus rodillas mientras jadea por aire.

Merlín se sienta, mirándole en shock. Arturo le devuelve la mirada.

"Merlín."

"¿Arturo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Morgana", dice Arturo. Camina el resto de la distancia hacia Merlín y se derrumba junto a él sobre la hierba. "Me lo dijo. Me dijo que no habías encontrado a tu alma gemela. Padre nos había dicho que lo hiciste. Pero mintió ".

El cerebro de Merlín todavía está tratando de ponerse al día con todo lo que está pasando. Está vivo. Tiene dieciocho años y está vivo. Y Arturo está aquí junto a él. Todavía está respirando pesadamente y su pelo es un desastre. Pero Merlín nunca ha visto nada más hermoso que Arturo. Todo de repente encaja en su lugar.

"Oh," respira Merlín, mirando a Arturo con asombro. "Por supuesto."

"¿Por supuesto qué?" Arturo pregunta.

"Eres tú", le dice Merlín. Se ríe alegremente. "Siempre has sido tú."

"¿Qué he sido siempre ...?" Arturo se retira de repente. Se gira hacia Merlín y le mira a los ojos. Merlín cree que puede ver el momento en que Arturo se da cuenta. "Oh."

"Sí."

Es el turno de Arturo de reír: "Bien, somos un par de idiotas".

"Un par de idiotas que están hechos el uno para el otro", dice Merlín.

"¿Y estás bien con eso?"

Merlín se encoge de hombros, "Sí. Sinceramente, estoy un poco aliviado. Nadie me va a conocer de la misma manera que tú. O me va a entender. Simplemente tiene sentido que seas tú ".

"Lo tiene", dice Arturo. Se inclina hacia Merlín y le frota la nariz. Merlín siente que su corazón se acelera y un zumbido bajo su piel. Quiere que lo haga. Arturo suspira y apoya la frente contra la de Merlín. "Realmente lo hace. Nunca podría haber nadie más para mí que tú, Merlín."

Arturo le besa y es como si se rompiera una presa. Todo lo que ha estado reteniendo y ha estado demasiado asustado para dejarse sentir sale a la superficie. Lleva una mano hasta el cuello de Arturo y le devuelve el beso con una desesperación que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de sentir.

Mientras Arturo le recuesta sobre la hierba y se acomoda sobre él, Merlín no puede dejar de pensar en lo correcto que es esto. Al menos hasta que los labios de Arturo encuentren los suyos nuevamente y todos los demás pensamientos abandonan su mente. Todo en lo que se puede enfocar es en la forma en que Arturo se siente, sabe y suena a medida que se van conociendo de una manera que nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Tal vez el universo esté de su lado después de todo.


End file.
